cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians
Background The Rays is the Royal military for the ocean territory, they oversee and act upon request from the king or general; however, the guardians are the only branch that does not take orders from the general. The guardians are a select group of twelve maya users that purpose is to protect the royal family. Each of them are attuned in their single maya and they are also skilled swordsmen. Lore of the Rays The guardians are the oldest branch of the rays because during the war of Zel the king of the ocean territory realized he needed a specialized army to help fight in the war of zel, from there forward he founded the Rays. During the war there was a fear that the king would be assassinated so he divided the Rays into several divisions based on their specific skills and traits instead of a large standing army, the guardians was created first to counter any assassination attempts. The twelve guardians The guardians each posses a single maya. * Delta Gull * Phoenix Valeria * Gemma Brike * Luna Arden * Bane Sesen * Harvard Tyten * Joyce Xye * Quint Zer * Graven Palestine * Sparr Gale * Keren Terenstine Delta Gull Delta Gull is the daughter of the previous Water Guardian who was killed in the battle at Destiny Valley. After her father passed she took up the mantle. Growing up under the house of both guardian and an imprisonment, she was raised with both her parents pressuring her to be great and pursue her dreams. Growing up she was placed into ray program and with her getting amazing training from her parents at home she was an exceptional graduate, being placed in intelligence because of her deduction and problem analyzing skills. From there she worked for over a year until her father was killed at destiny valley, after the rest of the guardians returned she was nominated to be his replacement, from there she was given the individual training that guardians receive, and has been working as one ever since. She knows Pyce's awkwardness in normal situations and women, using those as a way to get back at him for all the stress he causes her and the other guardians. Phoenix Valeria Phoenix is a firm believer that you have to be head strong and vigilant to gain what you want. For her it was to be accepted. Being a solo fire user in the ocean territory left her with a harder time than anyone else being there a lack of teachers and just a general lack of people that she could associate with. After joining after Pyce's selection as the next king, never seeing him use his maya's except occasionally to walk around with out his cane, and all of Pyce's history is classified. Phoenix doesn't believe that Pyce is both smart or strong enough to be King. As a result she has a distrust and thinks that fighting him might be the best idea to prove to the rest of the guardians that he is not as strong as he is said to be. Gemma Brike One of the older guardians who takes his job a little over seriously. He tries to keep stability within the Guardians if an issue or argument arises among them. He is married to a civilian named Holly, and together they have a son who is five. Having a maya that is very common in the ocean territory Gemma growing up aspired to be someone respected for his abilities, as a result he worked very hard to achieve where he is. After enrolling in the academy he passed with average scores, which damaged Gemma psychology, after graduating he was placed inside creature containment. During a massive storm a transport vehicle carrying tourist got lost being sent to the border where the sea monsters wait. As a result a dual operation with both the search and rescue and the creature containment branches. Both of these groups tracked down the lost ship, and found it being attacked by a sea creature. Gemma with the help of others took down the creature and rescued the ship. Due to his guidance and skills with a sword Gemma was nominated shortly after to be the earth Guardian. Luna Arden Luna is a lively and trying to make it enjoyable for which ever noble she is following by making jokes or conversations so she isn't cold like a normal body guard. She tends to keep the closest watch on Pyce since he tends to try and sneak out, so far she has only caught him once. Luna grew up in a poor tribe, being used primarily for gathering food for her family once she reached the age to enroll into the academy her family sent her off to have a better life than they did, from there she used the drive her family gave her to do well in the academy and with nominations and recommendations place her as a guardian. From there she has grown a close bond with all the other guardians Bane Sesen Bane is a really creative thinker, he trys to keep himself entertained while at work by messing with soul maya. He has a flexible personality allowing him to work well with almost anyone, which makes him a great teammate. From his average tribe in the ocean territory he followed his parents and their parents who were Rays also, and due to his uniqueness he was nominated to be the soul guardian, and with his academy scores and tactical thinking he was selected. Harvard Tyten Harvard is a man that need assurance that he is doing his job well, and is very nice. His spirit and his constant dive to do well lead him to being selected as a guardian. Being as responsible and driven as he is it lead to Harvard being the commander Guardian. As commander he is the only guardian that knows information for the previous events four years ago, and is in charge of all the other Guardian. Harvard was selected to be the commander due to his academy results being in the upper levels among all graduates in history placing him in the guardians right out of the academy allowing the previous spirit guardian to retire, after several years of drive under King Neptune he awakened determined to protect and serve. With him awakening he is the only current guardian that is awakened and was given the rank of commander after the death of the previous commander who was Delta's father. His spirit Twin his a larger Spirit than Harvard who is a large man himself. As a result Twin and Harvard work together by only summoning Twins arms to aid with Harvard's sword skills. Pierce Heyden Pierce is a dull style person that follows the rules heavily, leading him to not agree with everything Pyce does. But respects his strength. Pierce was given his position after climbing the ranks and being a well respected member of the imprisonment branch. Once he was assistant warden in the pit, he was nominated to be a guardian after the request for retirement by the previous death guardian, and with a unanimous vote he was selected. Joyce Xye Joyce is a happy and outgoing, but can get lost in her emotions if left not in check by the others. She has a quick bond with many animals that she uses for several different purposes. She is also married to a medical Ray, and they have a set of twin girls who are 5 and one younger boy who is 3 Quint Zer Shes always a bright smile and is afraid of sounds in the dark, she trying to make sure everyone feels safe. Growing up in an abusive house hold, her parents locked her in the closet when ever she would do something wrong. This developed her fear of the dark, at the age of twelve she ran away from her small tribe and enrolled into the Rays program. From there she graduated and was enrolled into imprisonment using her light maya as a way to control the prisoners easily, from there she worked under and respected Pierce. After Pierce became a guardian she took over his position becoming vice warden and after stopping a massive riot when there was a shift change saving the lives of six other rays she was nominated a few years later once the old guardian applied to retirement. Graven Palestine Is a usually very sleepy person and doesnt like bright places or people. He was married to the previous strength guardian; however, she died during the battle at destiny valley, leaving Keren to replace her two years ago. Growing up Graven enrolled as soon as he possibly could wanting to get out of his tribal community, from there he meet the love of his life Tess, they both graduated with decent scores and ranks within the academy. After graduation they were assigned different branches. From there Graven was placed in intelligence since Graven had darkness which isnt common in the ocean territory and even more rare that it was he only maya. He was quickly placed under watch of being a candidate to replace the darkness guardian at the time who was waiting for a replacement for quite some time. Graven was placed in intelligence and from there he excelled in gathering information in dangerous situations, and slowly his true skills came to light when he was placed in a task force to assist a group of executioners in assisting in a massive yura smuggling trade. On the team was Tess who they worked together flawlessly completing the mission and earning merits. From there Graven was nominated as the darkness Guardian and six years later Tess was assigned as the strength too. After Tess's death Graven has become more secluded dull, and he cant look at Keren who replaced Tess. Sparr Gale Sparr has ADHD and tries to keep focus by himself but gets lost in fights and ends up doing more damage and harm than needed leaving him with a fear of causing unnecessary pain. Keren Terestine Keren hates being underestimated, due to her being one of the youngest and smallest guardians she carries the heaviest sword of over 500lbs with her everywhere. She is very determined in her goals having a will that is not easily broken. Growing up Keren had a happy childhood both of her parent worked as Rays and were proud of her enrolling into the Rays. From there she was made fun of and harassed for being small, and that is where her confidence started to fade. Through out the first year of the program she was ridiculed for not being useful in sparing since no one was her size leaving her to spar with no one. Until the second year came where they have an active Ray do their assigned teaching work to allow the second year students to learn things real rays, and get the first signs of what each branch does. For Keren's class as always she was being used as the butt of all the jokes and banter across the class waiting for their second year teacher to arrive on the first day of class. Unknown to the class the teacher was already in the class saying he was a held back Ray who didnt pass the second year classes, the teacher after a little bit of time had passed since the class should of started and everyone began to ask questions one student called out "He prolly saw Keren and he lost all hope in our class" After the class finished laughing the new student stood up and started to walk to the front of the class with a cane strapped to his back. As the new student with jet black hair was walking people were asking "is he leaving?" to one another, until the student stood by the chalk board and wrote his name on the board Zak Kai and turned around saying "Well now I think its a good time to start class, I am your second year teacher Mr. Kai, any questions?" the class was all shocked, they didnt think their teacher would be this young since teachers need to meet certain restrictions, and never are under the age of 22 ever. After the class was coming back to their sense they started shooting off questions such as "How can you be our teacher youre to young no one ever this young?" after several minutes of answering the same questions all students ask their second year teachers like "are you strong, what branch did you work under, and why did you become a Ray" After Pyce answered the questions saying he worked in intelligence and is weak but is smart which is why he is their teacher and obliviously about his name. How ever after seeing everyone make fun of Keren, and being reminded of being four years younger than the youngest kid when he joined and what his first year teacher did for him he knew what was needed. He took the class out to the full training assembly where every maya has a fair advantage, the first thing he did was ask everyone "choose your sparing partner, Im not going to assign them, like I'm supposed to you can have it as fair or unfair as you want it, no one can say no to a sparing partner not even me if you want" After listening to them shocked and feeling the few smiling faces of those who felt they could finally get pack back. Instantly the boy in the top of the class Tarrus choose Keren right off the start, Pyce knew this was going to happen since he read all the files on the kids in the class and expected this. Keren was quickly scared since she new Tarrus was strong even with out maya, and now this new teacher who looked like Tarrus could beat too was allowing maya in the fight too. The rest of the class chose partners that would give each other a good fight. Then as the fights went along and good fights were seen and some unfair, came Keren and Tarrus's fight both of them step into the field and Taren says "I'm going to prove why you should not be here" with a cocky attitude then he looks at Pyce "I'm gonna make even Mr. Kai tell you that you arent fit to be a Ray" and the words get to Keren and she breaks down. As she starts to cry Taren starts to charge towards her his hands starting to spark with lightning and water comes out of a pouch on his side. The class seems shocked that their teacher is allowing such an unfair fight to happen. Until a few feet before Tarrus would of hurt her seriously their teacher yells "STOP" and Tarrus stops inches before connecting with Keren and looks at Pyce with a smug smile "What called the fight that early, I didnt get to prove my point" Pyce looks at him and stabs his cane into the ground "How about this if you beat me I'll move you to fourth year so you can skill all of this?" Pyce being sized up by the cocky fourteen year old smiles "You have yourself a deal brainy". After Keren was moved outside the area, Tarrus and Pyce step into the arena. Keren looking at them and says "Why are you doing this for me, the other teachers say hes at a fourth years level, Mr. Kai youre an intelligence Ray he wants to be an executioner and they are crazy strong, he wants to be greater than The Red" and after saying that Tarrus says "You hear the cry baby, I'll surpass Pyce 'The Red' he had the best test scores and is a executioner who my dad says is a legend among them" the class outside the ring start to murmur looking at the other kid who's saying "my dad worked in intelligence and said 'The Red' got his name because his hair dyed back from all the blood" all this went further into the ego of Tarrus "Ready brainy?" with a smug smile then after a second the class all together says "go" off the start Tarrus starts to charge at Pyce who seems unready and off guard almost and the class starts to cheer for Tarrus and then they see a bolt launch towards Pyce and Keren starts to feel gulty that her teacher is going to get hurt and starts to cheer for him then out of no where Pyce jumps over the bolt of lightning and as he lands Tarrus launches a high pressure stream of water at Pyce showing why Tarrus is the top student, as the water want towards Pyce it curved over his head going through his hair the dye getting wet, but his hair still looks back but with a little blood from the water stream Tarrus smiles "Almost ended you, want to call it?" Pyce runs his hand through his hair more of the dying coming out showing more red in his hair and smiles at Tarrus and the ground around try to pin him, but Tarrus dodges them and smiles "My dad does stuff like that, and he says hes worked with The Red and says if I cant dodge stuff like that I will never be stronger than him" The entire class but Kerren is now cheering loudly for Tarrus. Tarrus gets more full of himself and opens up his entire pouch of water letting it circle him and sends it all at once towards Pyce, as the water is approaching pyce it bends around him. Tarrus begins to Say "Wao you have some power it looks like but I'm stronger you wolnt be able to over power me" with that the class is yelling alerting the other classes looking, some of the teacher start to laugh to themselves knowing whats about to happen. The water halters for a second showing that Tarrus has control again, and knocks Pyce on the ground and he raises his hands "I lose you win" The whole class is ecstatic and after Pyce walks to the outside of the ring they continue the rest of the fights, after they are finished Pyce has them all walk back to the classroom when Keren walks next to him asking "why did you fight him, you didnt need to get hurt for me?" Pyce looks to her with a smile "You needed someone to stand up for you, I have a lesson for the rest of the class once we get back, remember this tho his at the top because you dont have coffidence, I promise you that you can be better than him if you try. I will help you" To Keren she doesnt take it seriously thinking "how can he help me if he loses to Tarrus too?" Once inside the classroom, there is a first/fourth year teacher waiting for the rest of the class to get inside. Once everyone is inside Tarrus realizes the teacher is the one who taught 'The Red' and Says "Youre The Red's teacher, I want to be in your class when he moves me to year four" he says point to Pyce who is walking into the class room last. The teacher smiles "Seems like youre teacher made a bet in the fight I saw, but yes I was the one who taught 'The Red' but I call him Pyce tho" he says with a laugh. Pyce scratching the back of his head "Yea I made a bet saying if he beat me I would move him to year four" he says humiliated. The teacher laughs "Well Tarrus, I heard you want to beat The Reds scores and be an executioner like him, and moving to year four would help a lot to get you there" Tarrus starts to smile thinking hes going to get what he want and says "It wasnt that hard beating brainy over there" The teacher does a little chuckle "How would The Red feel if he knew you were making fun of an intelligence Ray, they are important to all the branches?" Tarrus laughs "Intelligence Rays are a joke, they are one of the weakest, The Red would agree with me" then he looks at Pyce with a smug look and laughs seeing Pyce walk out the room. Tarrus says after he left "See hes gonna go cry about it" and the class starts to laugh and Keren just puts her head down feeling its her fault this all happened After a minute passes Pyce walks back in without the dye in his hair and his normal clothes looking to Tarrus saying "I heard you wanted to meet The Red" Tarrus's face lights up for a second seeing the red hair "YOURE THE RED" and he stops just before reaching him "Mr.Kai....youre not the red...wait" Tarrus's face goes cold Pyce looks at him "You are scum, you dont belong in the Rays if you bully team mates and see other branches as weaker. KEREN COME DOWN HERE" he finished with a commanding tone. She slowly comes down and stands next to Tarrus "Tarrus you see Keren here, she can beat you in a fight full out. Now listen up all of you" Pyce says to the class "Everyone here is a teammate and if you dont respect them or bully them, and I catch it I will not hold back like I did with Tarrus today. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" the whole class nods Tarrus snaps and yells in Pyce's face "YOURE LYING YOU ARE PYCE KAI" and goes to punch Pyce, before he hits Pyce Keren's aura flashes and Tarrus is punched into the wall, and the entire class including Pyce is shocked. From that day forward the class gave the respect that Keren deserved and she climbed to the top of the class passing Tarrus, after the year passed and it was time for them to move on Pyce stopped Keren before she left and said "I told you, you did it. You are my rank one student Keren good luck with the next two years." After that Keren continued to be the top of her classes letting nothing stop her or hold her back. She coutined to excel and surpass all expectations that her teachers had of her, at her graduation she sat along the other rays that finished the four year program,and standing in front of all the graduates were seven Rays from each Branch, where they would announce who would be assigned to which branch, and each branch goes in order announcing who is assigned to which. Everyone knows that the two hardest branches the Executioners and the Guardians are the last to go, after time has passed and canidates left with their newly assigned branch members. Only Keren was left in formation, slowly after the last of the previous branch left the Executioner's representative Pyce walks up with a big smile on his face seeing as the last person left standing in formation is Keren and smiles "The executioners selection Keren Terestine. That is all" and begins to clap After graduation Keren excelled within the Executioners and after the death of Tess the previous Guardian at destiny valley was nominated and selected as the next strength Guardian. From then she contuines to use Pyce has her role model and driving force seeing as he was the first person to stand up for her and see the greatness within her. Category:Character